A Lost Soul
by Shalungda
Summary: Connor thought his life was perfect. Working at the ARC and all set to marry the girl of his dreams, Emily. But when a mysterious stranger calling himself Matt appears one night and tells Connor of a girl named Abby who never existed. My first fic! UPDATE: Now a collection of drabbles; explanation inside.
1. Prologue: A Lost Future

**Prologue: A Lost Future**

_She was falling, deeper and deeper into the dark. The last thing she remembered. What had caused this? she wondered._

_Was it another Connor's experiments?_

_Wait, she thought,_

_Who's Connor?_

_Who am I?_

_She saw a crack was far ahead; through it, the tiniest portion of light and life shined into the dark place that so desperately needed both of those things. She was floating towards it, she realized, and she wondered what it was. She wondered where she was. She had so many questions, but then she was bathed in the light. All doubts slipped away as she came ever closer to it. She was at peace. She knew nothing. She stretched out her arms, somehow knowing that she wanted to go through the light. But her arms fell just short. She waved them furiously. After a while, she stopped and looked around. With the light, she saw rich, dark purple walls and suddenly, the light started to shrink. Screams and yells came from the other side, and she started to panic, trying to move. But she was stuck, and she could only watch the hole, the place she knew she had to go through shrink. Then, with the tiniest flicker, the light went out._

_And she was gone from time._

...

"Connor!" she yelled.

Connor groaned, thinking of the pizza box he had left on top of the stairs, of the bar of soap that he "had no idea where it came from." One of those, or the dirtiness of Leia and Han's cage, the expiring milk he left on the counter, or any of the very many things that he had done.

"What is it?" he called out nervously.

"Get in here right now." she said in a cool tone. Connor shivered, but obeyed.

As he reached the kitchen, she stared.

"You did this." she said.

"Maybe," he muttered in a barely audible tone. Without saying another word she walked over and threw her arms around him. Connor blinked, stunned. "Thank you so much." she said. It was at that moment he remembered that besides his many misdeeds, he had cleaned the kitchen and put out a vase a flowers on the table.

"You're welcome" he said. "C'mere."

He drew her close, kissing her on the forehead.

"I still haven't forgotten about the pizza box," she whispered. "I know," said Connor. She smiled and kissed him.

"Is this what it will be like when we are married?" she said.

"Yes. I will always perform extremely romantic gestures."

"I highly doubt that. I meant me having to clean up after you all the time," she said teasingly.

"Oi, it's harder to run the washer than it looks! I thought my socks would be just as clean if I ran them through the dishwasher."

"You are brilliant, did you know that?" she said sarcastically.

"Are you serious? You are just learning about these things and you're still better at them than me?"

Emily smiled. "Well, I certainly am more resourceful. Being trapped in the past helps that." "

"Please, don't mention the past. Please."

Emily sighed. "I'll teach you how to do it, o great warrior. Now help me get lunch ready."

Connor grinned "Alright, Em."

"Don't call me that! I've told you!"

He chuckled. "Alright. I'll help."

"Good. Now get to work. We only have one day off, and I have plans."

"Yes ma'am."

"That's the spirit," Emily said, walking towards the fridge with the light shining off her engagement ring.

...

**Hello everyone! As you may have noticed, this is my first story. I have a thing for pairings that haven't been written yet-and this is the first Connor/Emily story! I know this might not make sense now, but I will try to clear things up later on, like the mysterious Han and Leia. Thank you for reading, please review, subscribe and favorite!**


	2. Transfixed

**As you saw by the cover, this is now a Connor/Emily drabble collection! I couldn't commit to writing a full length story, so drabbles! I'll try for each one to have 100 words. I might post some chapters for the original story occasionally, but it will be drabbles mostly. You can send a review/request/prompt for the next drabble. I'll try to post one every few days**

**First is a drabble inspired by qjay's lovely hypothetical sixth season!**

Emily gasped. She leaned closer and closer, trying to see every little detail, memorize it forever. She was completely captivated by the majestic transitions and swirling colors. She had no idea how this had happened, but she was sure she would never let go of this memory. Connor stared at her, paying more attention to her reaction then the lights that were now so brilliantly flashing.

"Blimey, I had no idea this would be your reaction."

Emily paid no attention.

Well, Connor chuckled, who was spending too much time watching Doctor Who now?

"Honestly, Em, it's only the opening credits."

**I'm not sure if this makes sense, but after reading qjay's story I couldn't get the image of Emily watching anything CGI for the first time out of my head. Please review and read!**


	3. Alone

**Prompt from musicgirl97**

Abby put on a halfhearted smile. "Of course, Connor. Have fun."

Connor grinned widely. "Thanks, Abs. You have fun!"

He bounded out the door, beaming like a child on Christmas morning, so excited to be heading to pick Emily up for their first Valentine's Day together. As soon as he left the room, Abby removed her brave face and started to sob. Even though she had pushed Connor's advances away, somehow she always thought he would come back for more. After their time in the Cretaceous, Abby thought she was ready to go into a relationship with someone she trusted for the first time. But she had said no one too many times, and when Emily came through the anomaly, how could she blame Connor for giving it a shot with her? But she still wished she had tried, and that was all that ran through her head as she continued to sob.

****

Sorry! I know this one is slightly over 100, but I couldn't resist. I didn't expect it to become angst-y, but it went that way. Thanks to SandyLee Potts, musicgirl97 and Mijo54 for reviewing. Please subscribe, review and prompt!


	4. Fate

**Prompt from musicgirl97**

Connor stood, chewing his lip. On one hand, he loved her, but on the other hand he wasn't sure if this was the right choice. He had only met her a few weeks ago, but he knew he loved her. Abby stood behind him, weeping silently. She knew what he would decide, even if he didn't know yet. She walked up to him and put her hand on her shoulder. He relaxed.

"Connor..." she said, her voice quaking.

"I know..." he replied.

Abby bit back tears as he stepped through the anomaly to whatever awaited him on the other side.

**Please review and subscribe!**


End file.
